


I'll Catch You When You Fall

by Mae_Grayson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mean Lila, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, could be taken as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Grayson/pseuds/Mae_Grayson
Summary: When Lila goes to far and the class turns against Marinette, who does she have left to turn to?





	I'll Catch You When You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So I never specifies ages in this, but I imagine them to be around 15 or 16, so a little older than canon. I hope you enjoy! :)

The class was gathered around Lila once again, listening to her latest fabrication of reality. Marinette was sat a few rows back, once again being forced out of her usual seat. Lila was hanging all over Adrien, leaving Chloe fuming in the corner. 

 

Adrien looked at Marinette for a quick second and quickly made an excuse to leave. When Marinette had gotten up to follow, Lila excused herself as well and pulled Marinette into the bathroom. 

 

“I don’t know what’s going through that stupid head of yours but he’ll never like you back, you know.” Lila said.

 

Trying to keep cool Marinette answered, “At least the people like the real me, not my made up stories.”

 

“You think your friends like you? Thats cute. ‘Cause from where I’m standing it looks like they were just tolerating you until someone better came along.” She paused, “And oh look, thats me.”

 

“That’s not true!” Marinette clenched her fists, turning as Lila made her way back to the door.

 

“Seems our little ‘everyday ladybug’ is upset. You know, maybe if you were a little more like me your friends wouldn’t leave you.”

 

“Why would I ever want to be a liar like you? You’re nothing but a fake-” 

 

She cut her off, “Am I really? A fake I mean. Despite what you think, there is a lot of real stuff about me.”

 

“Yeah, you’re a real ass, Lila.” 

 

Lila laughed, “Did little Miss Marinette just curse? I can’t believe my ears.”

 

“Just shut up, you’re not worth it.” Marinette brushed past her and reached for the door handle.

 

“I think you just described yourself Dupain-Cheng. At least that's what your friends think of you. They decided that you weren’t worth their time and they left you for me. Maybe if you weren’t such a teachers pet they would like you more. Maybe if you weren’t so naive all the time they would have stuck around. Or maybe, if you lost those chubby little cheeks of yours you might be worth their time.”

 

Marinette opened the door, hearing Lila say, “I mean just look at Adrien, he won’t even spare you a second glance.”

 

She couldn’t do it anymore, despite Adrien telling her not to make things worse, this was too far. 

 

Marinette turned around, “You know Lila maybe if you listened to your own advice once and a while you would actually have some real friends. Not people who worship your imaginary life. And maybe if you stopped being so  _ terrible _ for just one second, you could see just how much trouble you’ve caused-”

 

Lila smirked as gasps were heard behind Marinette’s back, but quickly turned into tears when all eyes turned to her.

 

“M-M-Marinette how c-could you say s-s-such terrible things about m-me?” She said through her ‘tears’.

 

Marinette was shaking, Alya was shaking her head at her, a look she’d only ever seen directed at Chloe. 

 

“Alya you-you don’t believe her right? You have to see that she-that she’s lying, right?” She was met with blank stares, “Anyone?”

 

A few people had gone over to console the weeping Lila, shutting the bathroom door behind the to ‘shield’ her from any more hurt.

 

Marinetter ran, her fight or flight instinct kicking in, and didn’t stop until she reached the bakery. She ignored her parents and went right up to her room, and broke down the second the door was closed. Tiki quickly flew out of her purse and grabbed the worn pink elephant plushie from the bed and brought it to Marinette.

 

“Please don’t listen to her.” Tiki pleaded holding the elephant in front of her face.

 

Marinette reached out for the toy and quickly hugged it against her chest, “There’s nothing to listen to Tiki, she was right. All my friends hate me, and Adrien will hear about it soon enough.”

 

Tiki zoomed back into the purse and pulled out Marinette’s phone, “He texted you when you were with… Lila.”

 

Marinette ducked her head, “I can’t handle losing anyone else Tiki.”

 

“It’s not bad, I promise.”

 

She grabbed the phone and quickly unlocked it.

 

**Hey, where’d you run off to?**

**I thought were were making our escape from Hell together.**

**Gorilla showed up and dragged me home :/**

 

Marinette cracked a watery smile at that one.

 

**Nino just sent me a video.**

There was no text after that, and Marinette knew that he’d seen the events unfold.

 

**_You believe it too._ **

 

“I told you Tiki, everyone left me. For no fault of my own I guess.” She muttered into her knees.

 

Tiki nudged her phone back to her, “C’mon Marinette you're strong, and I know you can do this. Just look at his response.”

 

Reluctantly she grabbed the phone.

 

**You really think I would?**

**Can you meet at the normal rooftops?**

**I think you need some fresh air.**

 

**_I really don’t want to._ **

 

“Marinette,” Tiki warned, “I will not let you lock yourself in your room.”

 

**_But…_ **

**_Tiki is threatening me, so give me 20 min._ **

 

**I’ll be there in 15.**

 

“What if he’s lying, Tiki?”

 

She flew in front of Marinette’s face, and Marinette stared back with watery eyes. 

 

“Please just talk to him Marinette, this is Adrien, Chat, whatever you want to call to him. When has he ever let you down?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette landed on the roof around 15 minutes later, Chat waved her over from the edge. 

 

As she carefully plops down, his voice is soft as he says, “You going to tell me what happened?”

 

“You saw what happened in the video.” 

 

“I mean, are you going to tell me what actually happened?” He turned his head to face her.

 

“Would you even believe me if I did?” Her voice cracked at the end, but Adrien didn’t call her out on it.

 

“Of course I would Mari. I believed you when you told me she was lying the other day, and we’ve both seen her get deliberately akumatized.”

 

Her voice was small, “Then why didn’t you do anything?”

 

There was silence between the two. 

 

“You knew that she was hurting me and you let her! I get it I’m Ladybug, and I’m strong and tough skinned. But what about when I can’t be that strong girl? What happens when I’m not strong enough?”

 

“Marinette you know I would never let that-”

 

She cut him off, “But it did. And you didn’t see Alya’s face when it happened. I thought that she was always on my side, but she wasn’t. And if I thought I could always rely on her, how do I know you’re not just going to leave me too?”

 

He puts and arm around her shoulder and pulls her into his chest, “I need you to listen to me okay?” He felt her head nod, “Okay, Mari you are my best friend and partner, and your irreplaceable. I don’t know what happened inside that bathroom, but I know she said some rude things about you. And I need you to know that not one of the things she said are true.”

 

“You’re wrong.” It came out kind of muffled as she spoke into his suit.

 

He put his head close to hers, “I’m not, and I know you well enough to know that you would  _ never _ deliberately say anything mean to  _ anyone _ . Not even Chloe.” He paused, “So whatever she said to you, I know that it was well deserving of what you said.”

 

She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to talk, “I also need to to know that I will always be on your side Marinette. I need you to promise that you will trust me to pick you up when you fall.”

 

She looked up at him, “I promise.”

 

He smiled at her, planting a kiss on her head as the sun set behind them.


End file.
